


Parody: Let it Go

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [2]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Gandhari and Dhritarashtra's conversation after the Vastraharana, as a parody of Let it Go.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 4





	Parody: Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



**Gandhari:** It’s a dark cold night and the blindfold’s tight, not a fellow to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I’m the Queen.

Dury et al have unleashed their devilish side…

You didn’t rein them in, heaven knows I tried!

“Don’t you scold him, don’t you slap him,

While I sit back and pamper him…”

The result’s right in front of you… 

Damn you!

Let him go,

Let him go,

Can’t hold it back any more!

Let him go,

Let him go,

Kick him out and slam the door!

I don’t care

What you’re going to say!

Listen to me once!

 **Dhritarashtra:** Your words never bothered me anyway…


End file.
